Yggdrasil Untold
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: AU Logyn Por que no solo Thor lloro a Loki tambien lo hizo Sigyn. devastada por la muerte de Loki y sin conseguir que Odin perdonara sus actos tomo su tesoro mas preciado y abandono Asgard. A donde fue y que se llevo bueno eso... es un misterio si quieren saberlo solo lean Advertencia crossover Vengadores,HP y Thor las peliculas 2 y 3 compatible con mitologia nordica ratingTMfuturo


\- ¿Cómo se encuentra thor ? -pregunto Odín a su esposa Frigg aquel día que sucediera a la noche en la cual, el bifrost quedo destruido y Loki ante sus ojos callo al vacio.

Realmente extrañaba a su hijo, pero a veces las cosas debían suceder y el castigo de Loki no importaba si no hubiera sido de aquella o de otra manera. Pero tarde o temprano lo iba recibir no importaba cuanto lo evadiera si años o siglos sin embargo en algún momento tocaría su puerta inevitablemente.; lo sabía, por ello mejor temprano que tarde cuando ya sus nuevas semillas se encontraran corrompidas por su sangre. Ya había cometido el error una vez, no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

-Llora a su hermano y extraña a la mujer. Más no es quien me preocupa, ella no ha salido de sus aposentos desde que volvió del puente, cuida de sus hijos con una dedicación pasmosa sobre todo a la niña no hay quien pueda apartarla de ella.- le respondió la diosa con reproche en su voz.

-¿Que hago para que lo entienda? él debía pagar por lo que hizo. Ahora es su deber volver con sus hermanas.-sentencio el padre de todos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, ella ha pasado por mucho hace tan poco. Lo ha tenido todo.

A visto realizarse sus sueños como también los observo derrumbarse al vacio sin fin. Loki fue la prueba de ello, bien sabes que si no hubiéramos logrado detenerla ella se hubiera arrojado. La pequeña ni siquiera llega al manzano.-le recordó su esposa

-Como valquiria que es su lugar es con sus hermanas, no aquí.- dijo él con decisión.

Al llegar a ese punto Frigg no dudo en recordarle sus actos pasados diciendo:

-Estas dispuesto a darle ese destino, sin importar las consecuencias cuando tú mismo se la entregaste en matrimonio y permitiste que gozaran de la gracia de tener hijos. Tres, de los cuales dos pueden recordarlo claramente. Si la apartas ahora de su lado no harás más que incrementar su odio hacia ti. Sobre todo el de Narfi recuerda que el es su hijo mayor, su primogénito, quizás no mañana ni este siglo tampoco, pero tarde o temprano el no dudara en enfrentarse a ti, no le des la oportunidad.

En estos momentos se encontraba junto a la cuna de su hija, de apenas dos años de edad observándola dormir apaciblemente como solo ella podía a la vez que rememoraba lo que Frigg le había dicho aquella tarde, más ya había tomado una decisión y por mucho que le pesara a Odín, no cambiaria de parecer aunque se le rompiera el corazón al hacerlo.

Fue así que aquella noche arropo a su niña la tomo en brazos y marcho a las habitación de sus hijos al llegar no pudo evitar que una sonrisa poblara su rostro al observar el sueño de sus hijos. Valí durmiendo con la cabeza mecida hacia un lado su cabello castaño y un tanto enrulado revuelto y la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por la colcha y Narfi mecido hacia un lado con su cabello lacio del mismo color que su padre cubriéndole desordenadamente la frente.

Iba a extrañarlos en verdad, por lo que tras acomodar propiamente a uno y besarlos a ambos en la frente se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar, sin embargo cuando su mano toco la puerta la voz de un niño se oyó a su espalda diciendo:

-Madre... y entonces ella respondió:

-Estas despierto hijo, solo venia a desearles buenas noches.-a si fue que él le dijo preocupado:

-Te he oído con la abuela esta tarde, en verdad debes marchar al Valhala, no puedes permanecer en Asgard, ¿Verdad?

-Sabes no puedo oponerme a sus deseos.-le dijo su madre refiriéndose al padre de todo.

Entonces el dijo comenzando a llorar:

-No es justo, ya lo perdimos a él, también tendremos que hacer lo mismo contigo.-a lo que tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarla le dijo:

-No llores y prométeme una cosa, prométeme que serás bueno. Así el dedicándole una sonrisa dijo:

-Lo prometo madre.

Tal vez si no hubiera conocido tanto a su esposo, no hubiera dicho aquellas ultimas palabras antes de salir de la habitacion. Pero no era así y si de algo estaba segura era de que Narfi con sus cinco años era el reflejo de su padre tanto externa como internamente. Fue por eso que le dijo mirando sus ojos verdes para luego abandonar la habitación con su hija en brazos:

-No olvides nunca lo que me has dicho esta noche.


End file.
